1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and system for lubricating a compressor. In one aspect, the system relates to an apparatus for immediately lubricating the intimate, rubbing parts of a rotary-type compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical compressor comprises a variety of components, for example a rotor and a shaft. When the compressor is operated, these components contact each other such that surfaces of the components rub, grate, scrape, and/or wear against each other. Therefore, it is generally necessary to provide the compressor and/or components with lubrication. Lubrication can comprise oil or other known lubricating fluids. If the components are not adequately lubricated, numerous undesirable conditions can be encountered.
Shifting, sliding, abrading, and/or rotating components (i.e., components in “intimate” contact) are continually opposed by friction. As such, failure to provide lubrication (or a failure to provide adequate lubrication) can permit friction to inhibit, or prevent altogether, relative movement of the components.
Similarly, friction can also produce a strain upon a power source (e.g., a motor) driving the compressor. Because friction opposes the relative movement of components, the power source can be required to output more force in order to actuate the components. Thus, the power source can become substantially burdened in trying to begin and/or maintain movement. Further, without lubrication, friction generated between components can produce a generous amount of heat. If the generated heat becomes excessive, it can damage components, cause the components to wear prematurely, score the lubrication fluid, and the like.
Abrasion of non-lubricated, or sparsely lubricated, components in intimate engagement can cause surfaces of the components to become scored, pitted, gouged, or otherwise damaged. Not only can this ruin a fluid seal between components, but it can also launch debris, contaminants, and/or other particles into the compressor and associated equipment in a compressor system.
A typical compressor also draws a gas into a suction chamber, routes that gas from the suction chamber to a compression chamber, and then compresses the gas within the compression chamber. During this compression process, volume of the gas decreases and pressure of the gas increases. This causes heat to be generated and/or produced within the compressor and/or compression chamber. Production of heat within the compressor and/or compression chamber can result in rising compressor and/or component temperatures. Again, it is generally necessary to provide the compressor and/or components with lubrication. When the compressor is provided with lubrication, heat generated during the compression process can be absorbed, dissipated, and/or removed by the lubrication. As such, the compressor and/or components are inhibited and/or prevented from overheating, expanding, rubbing, wearing, and the like.
Providing lubrication oil to a compressor and/or components is strongly encouraged to prevent or discourage the above-described problems. Since a failure to provide lubrication, or provide sufficient lubrication, is most troublesome during start-up of the compressor, several approaches have been suggested to solve lubrication problems during this time period.
One method of providing lubrication at or near start-up includes using a pump within the compressor system. Such pumps are capable of encouraging oil to flow and can be activated prior to initialization of the compressor. As such, it is possible to provide oil or other lubricant to the compressor prior to the compressor beginning to operate. Although using pumps in the compressor system may provide lubrication to a compressor and/or associated components, it requires a more complex compressor system. For instance, a pump and a power source to operate the pump must be employed within the compressor system.
Another method of providing lubrication to a compressor at or near start-up comprises using a back-pressure valve on the tank, the sump, and/or a conventional oil line (“tank”). When a back-pressure valve is employed, expulsion or discharge of a gas (or a compressed gas) from the tank is restricted and/or temporarily prohibited. By inhibiting and/or preventing the release of gas, pressure within the tank can be rapidly increased. This can quickly create a pressure differential between the tank and the compressor, thereby permitting oil to be quickly transported and/or pushed through the compressor system. Again, although such a system may provide lubrication to a compressor and/or associated components, the system becomes more complex.
Thus, an apparatus and system capable of providing immediate lubrication to a compressor and/or associated components at start-up of the compressor, without the need for a pump or a back-pressure valve, would be highly desirable.